This invention relates generally to mounting hardware for use with sliding doors and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to mounting hardware which is simple to assemble to an existing door panel, allowing easy conversion of the panel to a sliding door and which has particular utility when used with sliding doors where insulating gaskets are used.
In the manufacture of hinged doors a panel manufacturer buys the hinge hardware from a supplier of standard type hinges. The panel manufacturer then adds the hardware to his doors as needed for the particular application. Sliding doors, on the other hand, are usually manufactured by specialists in the field who manufacture nothing but sliding door assemblies, including the hardware and the door panels. These specialists make their own panels and add their individualized hardware to convert the panel to a sliding door. Each assembly is, therefore, expensive, and the use of sliding doors is limited for economic reasons. Sliding doors have many advantages and would be used in many more applications were they not so expensive.
For example, sliding doors can be opened without blocking aisles and obstructing traffic. Such doors can be opened and closed without the need for large forces when substantial pressure differentials exist on opposite sides of the door. A sliding door can be made as large as the application requires without undue difficulty and can easily be made power operated for mechanized high traffic flow.
Some panel fabricators make their own sliding doors and hardware because of an inherent need. However, economics are unfavorable because the individual fabricator will make only the limited number of parts for his own production needs. Therefore, hardware for sliding doors is not readily available to other panel manufacturers and is costly.
Further, certain sliding doors are intended for use with freezers and refrigerated rooms which require the exclusion of warm air. To this end, the door openings of such structures are gasketed so that when the door is closed, the interior chamber is hermetically sealed. Such door installations require special hardware which provides outward motion of the door away from the door opening prior to sliding, so that the sealing surface of the door is freed of contact with the gaskets and damage by sliding motion to these parts is prevented. This feature is also not readily available in hardware which is to be supplied to custom door manufacturers.
What is needed is a complete package of hardware for sliding doors which allows a panel manufacturer to fabricate a simple panel and to add mass-produced, inexpensive hardware to convert the panel into a sliding door.